beds_testing_areafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Beds/Seeking Help
Septon Nordbank chewed at his bottom lip, in the nervous way he always did. "I'm not entirely sure what you're seeking here, Lady Gysella." He's fair to look at, despite his age, Gysella reflected, as she cradled her goblet of Arbor gold in her hands, nested on her lap. Requesting a horse to visit the sept was easy enough, but getting there was a challenge. Lord Denys had recently hired a new knight into his service, Owen was his name, and Lord Denys was eager to introduce him to Gysella. Meeting him hadn't been that exciting, as he fumbled his words, but he knew his courtesies, as did Gysella. "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ser, I hope you protect us as well as you protect your person." She had said to him, upon their first meeting. Owen grinned hugely, and almost tripped over his sword when Lord Denys commanded him to have a horse prepared for Gysella's visit to the sept. When the knight had left, Lord Denys spoke to his daughter, in his strict, paternal way. "I hope this visit to the sept will make you realise who you're meant to be, daughter. The sooner you are wed, the quicker." Gysella nodded her head and smiled sweetly, keeping her snarky remark to herself. "Well, Septon Nordbank, I seek help... help from the Gods. Has father told you of my preferred ambitions, rather than what he has planned for my life?" She sipped at her wine as she spoke. Nordbank nodded. "Yes, and quite frankly, my lady, I fail to understand why someone who is of noble birth like yourself, would want the life of a septa?" "You want my reasons, and I want your own. Why did you give your life up for a life of service?" Gysella asked of him. Nordbank clasped his hands together on his old wood table. "My life, before a man of the Gods, was not as graceful as your own. I was born on the streets of Oldtown, my mother worked in a pleasure house before she ate her last meal, which was poisoned by my jealous father. After killing my mother, my father sold me to a travelling merchant, who enjoyed my company in his bed, as well as teaching me some trading skills. At the age of eight-and-one, I found enough courage to steal away from the man who claimed me for many years. I walked to the nearest sept, the septon there cleansed me and I knew then that my life belonged to the Seven Gods." Gysella took in every word of his life story. She didn't feel pity for the Septon, she knew he didn't want pity. He wanted understanding, and so did she. She sipped at her Arbor gold before speaking her own reasons. "I've always been blamed for my sex, Septon Nordbank. My father wanted four sons, I know he did, but the Gods gave him three instead, and one daughter. I can be defiant, I know I am, but I do follow instructions. When I was eight, my father wanted me to learn how to use a bow and arrow. So I did. I did it well, according to my mother at least. My father realised then that I was a woman, not a man. As soon as I had my first moon's blood, he promised to the Seven that he would marry me off. I am Lord Staunton's burden, Septon, I need a purpose. I think septahood is my only option." Nordbank nodded his head in understanding. "You've confessed this to me before, my lady, but I still don't know what you seek here." Gysella put the goblet on the old wood table, leaning forward in her chair. "Help me. Teach me about life as a septa. Give me chores to do. Study the Seven-Pointed Star with me, let me find my purpose. I beg of you, Septon, may the Seven allow it!" A single tear rolled down her left cheek, followed by another on her right cheek. Gysella dabbed at the tears with her fingers. Nordbank chewed at his lip once more, before saying, "I think we should find you some novice robes. The sept will ruin your elegant dress." Notes on post Characters appeared/mentioned Category:Blog posts Category:Gysella blogs